


Troubling Night

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward situations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Unwanted Cuddling, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Oboro and Hinata find out that whenever Takumi is having a nightmare, he tends to be a little... grabby.
Relationships: Hinata/Oboro/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Hinata/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Oboro/Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 32





	1. Oboro

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to me out of nowhere. So here you go, more Takumi/Oboro. I wrote like 90% of this in one day.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

A scream originates from Takumi’s room, and his retainers scramble to him. 

Sliding the door open weapon in hand, the swordsman and spear fighter barge in, still in their sleepwear. “Lord Takumi!” Oboro shouts, pointing her naginata across the room only to find it empty. 

Their eyes then settle on the prince, tossing and turning in his futon, whimpering as his face twists into a tortured grimace.

False alarm, it was only a nightmare. A bad one, judging from the sounds.

The two retainers sigh, both in relief and exhaustion, as they place their weapons aside before kneeling by their tormented lord.

“Gods, they’re getting worse than before,” Hinata says, shaking his head.

“Damnit.” Oboro tuts. The girl raises a hand and unsurely reaches out to the prince. “Takumi, everything’s fine, it’s just a drea-“

Without warning, Takumi reaches out to the nearest thing he can grab— Oboro.

The bluenette yelps as her lord yanks her down, linking his arms around her before burying himself into the crook of her neck.

Startled, Hinata flinches away, covering his mouth with a hand. He gives off a nervous chuckle, just as surprised as he is amused by the sight.

Meanwhile, Oboro is frozen in place, blushing furiously while her lord holds her tight like she was some kind of oversized plushie.

The bluenette squirms in Takumi’s grip, trying to slip away from it. She fails, and Takumi holds her even tighter than before.

“Too tight...” she strains, her blush encompassing her entire head. The girl twists her head towards Hinata, who’s still gawking at the sight. “Help...” she pleads.

Hinata looks at her, then at Takumi, then back at her. “How?!” He whispers.

“I don’t know! Just get him off!”

“And wake everyone up when he freaks out seeing us like this?!” 

“I’d rather not suffocate!“

Their hushed bickering goes on for who knows how long until Hinata goes quiet and motions to the prince.

“Look, he’s doing better!” Hinata says, motioning to Takumi.

True to his words, the prince isn’t fidgeting as much as before. His arms slacken and Oboro catches her breath, still stuck in his grasp.

“Can you get him off now?” She asks, her blush receding. 

An idea dawns upon him. “Oh, I think I’ll do something better.” The brunet stands up and steps away from them. 

“HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING.”

Grinning ear to ear, Hinata takes both their weapons and heads to the door, giving her the thumbs up as he then slides out of view. 

Hinata has betrayed her, abandoning her to this fate. She’s stuck in her lord’s bed in his iron grasp. No matter how much she struggles he just won’t let go, holding onto her to cease his fears. It doesn’t help that he’s snuggling into her chest, making her even redder. 

“Hinata, you jerk...” She mumbles, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth. This is hell. 

Takumi’s grip starts to weaken enough that she can move again. Carefully, she slides his hands off of her, and he rolls onto his back, looking the other way. 

Sighing, Oboro sits up only to pause as he whimpers something, fidgeting. His nightmare isn’t over yet.

The bluenette pauses, she could either return to her own room and leave him to another restless night, or stay to comfort him and deal with the potential repercussions later: a retainer taking advantage of her lord? Disgraceful, scandalous. But if it helps him sleep, then...

Oboro closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “It’s nothing selfish, you’re just performing your duty as a retainer and helping him.” She tells herself.

Of course, that‘s both the truth and a lie. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel like being a little self-indulgent. And what could be more self-indulgent than spending the night with him?

She scoots closer to her slumbering lord, her head resting above his own. Closing her eyes, the girl leans forward and places a featherlight kiss to his cheek.

His breathing hitches, then resumes softer than before. Her heart flutters.

Smiling, Oboro lays down again, carefully snuggling up to him and sliding an arm to his chest. Her hand finds his, and Takumi laces their fingers together.

Holding her lord close, Oboro falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day, Takumi stirs awake after a good night’s rest. He doesn’t remember his dream, only that it was horrifying at first, but turned warm and caring for its remainder.

Opening his eyes, he finds his hand laced with someone else’s. Frowning, he sits up and looks to his side and is greeted with the sight of his retainer, Oboro, sleeping alongside him.

Everything clicks together: he was having a nightmare and she must've stayed the night with him, comforting him. Why? He doesn’t know nor does he bother to dwell on it.

The girl shifts, and he acknowledges her with a hum.

She opens her eyes and freezes as she turns red, offering him a nervous stare. “Takumi, I...” She starts to pull away but he stops her.

“No.” He shakes his head and coils his fingers around her hand, bringing it closer. “There’s no need to. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won’t be a chapter per say, but rather a variation where Hinata is the one dragged in bed instead.
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated!


	2. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The version where Hinata gets grabbed instead.

A scream originates from Takumi’s room, and his retainers scrambles to him. 

Sliding the door open weapon in hand, the swordsman and spear fighter barge in, still in their sleepwear. “Lord Takumi!” Oboro shouts, pointing her naginata across the room only to find it empty. 

Their eyes then settle on the prince, tossing and turning in his futon, whimpering as his face twists into a tortured grimace.

False alarm, it was only a nightmare. A bad one, judging from the sounds.

The two retainers sighs, both in relief and exhaustion, as they place their weapons aside then kneel by their tormented lord.

“Gods, they’re getting worse than before,” Oboro says, shaking his head.

“Crap,” Hinata mumbles. The man raises a hand and unsurely reaches out to the prince. “Takumi, everything’s fine, it’s just a drea-“

Without warning, Takumi reaches out to the nearest thing he can grab— Hinata.

“Woah!”

In a moment’s notice Hinata finds himself being used as a pillow by his lord. Takumi holds on to him tight, pulling him close and snuggling into his chest as Oboro looks on wide-eyed.

Hinata doesn’t know what to do, he remains motionless, red in the face. He struggles in Takumi’s grasp but the archer has his arms firmly locked at his sides, and even he can’t break out of his lord’s iron grasp. If anything, his struggling only serves to tighten the hold.

“Haha, very funny, Takumi, but can you let me go?” Hinata strains. Takumi doesn’t answer, his hold remaining steadfast.

He looks to Oboro. “A little help?”

Oboro remains silent, red in the face and looking almost envious.

“No, seriously.” Hinata makes a face. “I can’t move!”

“And risk waking him up?!”

“It’s getting hard to breathe!”

Their hushed bickering goes on for who-knows how long before Oboro glances at the prince and goes quiet. “He’s not squirming as much as before,” she says, motioning to him, “I think you’re calming him down.”

Looking at the prince, Hinata sees that Takumi indeed looks in a better state, his face now a mere frown, and his twisting reduced to simple twitches.

”...Can you try and get him off now?”

Blushing, Oboro doesn’t answer. Instead, she silently slides under the covers and takes her place at Takumi’s side, tossing the sheets over the three of them. It’s a bit of a tight fit, but they manage.

“Not. A word.” She silences Hinata before he can even speak, taking Takumi’s arm and placing it around herself. His arm wrapping around her, Oboro sighs and closes her eyes, indulging in the situation.

His distress and discomfort is no more by this point, Takumi sleeps soundly. Their lord mumbles something in his sleep and pulls them closer.

“But what about when he wakes up?” A tense Hinata whispers.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Oboro says, closing her eyes, “For now, let’s just sleep.” She reaches out and rests a hand on his shoulder, then goes quiet.

Knowing there is nothing else he can do, Hinata gives in and reaches out to her. A warm feeling of sort encompasses him, he tells himself it’s just their body heat, but he knows that’s not entirely the case. His eyelids grow heavy, he feels sleep coming closer, and he gives in to it.

The trio consisting of a prince and his two retainers fell into a shared slumber, sleeping better than ever before in their entire lives.

When Takumi stirs awake the next day, he doesn’t remember much of his dream. Only that it was horrible at first, but eventually turned warm and caring, a soothing warmth weighed him down and eased his worries.

A weight he’s still feeling.

Puzzled, the languid prince opens his eyes and finds himself flanked by his retainers, the two of them holding onto him while his arms are wrapped around them.

He frowns, looking at them in confusion, why were they here? His mind churns for an answer, then it clicks.

He was having a nightmare, and for whatever reason, the duo saw fit to stay with him, comfort him for the night.

Speaking of the devil, the two of them stir awake, looking at him with half-awake, uncertain eyes.

“Lord Takumi,” Oboro speaks up, her voice quiet, “we can—“

Takumi shakes his head, “No need to.” Smiling, he pulls them closer.

“Thank you, both of you.”


End file.
